


Monsta X: I.M | Changkyun One-Shots

by Braelyn04



Series: Maknae One-Shots (Male Kpop) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maknae One-shots, Tags to be added, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braelyn04/pseuds/Braelyn04
Summary: One-shots about Monsta X's maknae I.M~~~Send any requests you want as long as it is not sexual/inappropriate~~





	1. Monsta X: I.M | Changkyun One-Shots

I just changed the way I am doing my one-shots series so look out for the books being added to the Maknae One-Shots (Male Kpop) series! 


	2. Please Take Care of Yourself {Monsta X I.M/Kihyun} Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the amount of hate coming towards the maknae of Monsta X, I.M overworks himself trying to reach the "fans" expectations. Luckily I.M has Kihyun there to help him through this hard time. {Part One 966 Words}

_"Why is I.M still part of Monsta X. He obviously isn't good enough to even stand next to them."_

_"I.M should be ashamed to call his other members 'Hyung'. They probably feel so uncomfortable. Who does I.M think he is?"_

_"We should make a partition to have I.M leave the group. It would be better. He isn't even skinny or broad. Hyungwon is at least skinny and_ Shownu _is all muscle. He should take some more lessons before even thinking that he deserves his spot in Monsta X."_

_"I.M isn't even a good rapper. He earned his spot in Monsta X out of pitty. He is such a disappointment. If I were his family, I would disown him."_

The last comment hit I.M hard. He knew he wasn't the best physically, and he knew that isn't the best rapper. But never once did he think that his family should disown him. Even if there are times he is a disappointment. I.M shakily brings a hand up to his laptop and quickly closes it, knowing he won't be able to handle any more comments quietly. I.M slides his computer under his pillow before turning over looking up at the roof of the dorm.

"Ugh. I can't sleep", I.M tells himself quietly.

The maknae climbs out of his bed and quietly makes his way towards the front door. I.M makes sure his phone is charged before pulling his shoes on and exiting the dorm. The walk to the dance studio wasn't long, and I.M new no fans would be outside at such a late time. I.M makes his way to the studio quickly stretching before turning the music on and practicing the somewhat difficult choreography. I.M knows his Hyungs will not approve of his way to deal with his sleeping issue, but I.M doesn't really care at the moment. I.M tries to push the comments out of his head while dancing, but he knows it is useless and that he is in for a long night.

 

**~~Time Skip~~**

 

Hours later I.M is laying on studio floor his breath ragged and his mind still awake. His legs and arms hurt, but his mind found its way to punish I.M more by telling him how much of a disappointment he is to the world. I.M almost cries at how tired he is, and what makes it worse is that he knows Monsta X is scheduled to be on a variety show that involves a lot of energy meaning that he will have to act like he had the best sleep ever.

I.M was so deep in his thoughts he almost misses a call from Kihyun, and last time that happened it caused Kihyun to stick to him like glue all day. I.M rushes as fast as he can to answer his phone, hoping his voice wasn't too loud and ragged.

"Lim Changkyun! Where are you!" Kihyun whisper-yells, probably pacing the hallway.

"I'm at the studio, Hyung. Don't worry, I'm okay", I.M tells the older boy, his breathing heavier than wanted.

"You went to the studio! Changkyun! Do you even know what time it is?" Kihyun asks angerly, but quietly.

"U-Uh... 4 A.M... S-Sorry, Hyung. Didn't know it was so late", I.M says, with a yawn.

"Stay there. I'm coming to get you", Kihyun tells the maknae.

"N-No, Hyung. I can make it home by myself... Just give it a couple minutes", I.M argues back.

"Changkyun, don't argue with me. Stay where you are or I'm going to be angrier", Kihyun says, and I.M knows better than to talk back.

"Okay, Hyung", I.M says with a small sigh.

 

**~~Short Time Skip~~**

"Changkyun?" Kihyun asks as he enters the studio.

"Over here, Hyung", I.M says noting moving.

"Arms up. You're exhausted. I'm going to carry you home. No arguments, let's go", Kihyun says strictly.

"But, Hyung~"

"No arguments", Kihyun repeats.

I.M sights before lazily holding his arms up allowing Kihyun to slide them over his shoulders and jumping I.M so his legs were wrapped around his waist. Kihyun then begins to lightly scold the maknae knowing how exhausted the maknae is.

"You know you're not supposed to do this, Kunnie. You were doing so well with your health... Why did you even come to the studio this late?" Kihyun questions.

"I-I couldn't sleep", I.M tells the older boy, tucking his head in the crook of Kihyun's neck.

"Changkyun, I know that is not the only reason... I saw the comments, Kunnie. We've all seen them... Please don't put your health in danger because of them", Kihyun says, stopping at the corner of the road looking both ways and then crossing.

"I-I'm not", I.M claims, almost in tears.

"Aww, Kunnie... Shhh. You're okay... Hey, hey. Kunnie, look at Hyung please", Kihyun says.

I.M looks up at the older boy, tears falling down his face. Kihyun carefully holds the younger boy with one arm and wipes I.M's tears with his free hand.

"We don't believe a single word they say. Kunnie, you deserve to be in Monsta X. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise", Kihyun tell the younger boy, allowing him to bury his head in the crook of Kihyun's neck.

 

**~~Short Time Skip~~**

 

By the time Kihyun and I.M reached their dorm, the sun was already rising. Kihyun glances down at his phone seeing that he already needs to wake the rest of the members up in order to get them all ready and out of the dorm on time, but he didn't want to wake I.M since the boy just fell asleep. Kihyun sets I.M on the couch quickly covering him with a blanket after taking his shoes off and then rushes to wake the other members reminding them to stay quiet until it was absolutely needed to wake the maknae up.


End file.
